


Icarus

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky's trigger words, Flashbacks, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Burn, Songfic, Steve Rogers feels guilty, Suicide Attempt, Torture, World-War II flashbacks, both deserved better
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Voilà ce qu'on va lui faire, à ton Captain », et le scientifique lâche la photo dans les flammes.Sur le coup, Bucky pense qu'il ne va rien faire d'autre avec le feu. Que ce n'est qu'un accessoire de plus dans un acte théâtral écrit dans le seul but de le déstabiliser. Il se trompe.Lourdement.« Peut-être que tu aurais préféré les camps, après tout », lâche le scientifique avec un sourire retors.Il saisit une pince en fer et la met dans le baril.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW : mentions des tortures subies par Bucky à Hydra ainsi que d'une tentative de suicide (en quelques sortes), d'où le rating. Ce n'est pas forcément très graphique mais ça reste explicite.   
> Tout feedback et kudos sont les bienvenus.

_Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

_And Icarus' life, it has only just begun_

_And this is how it feels to take a fall_

_Icarus is flying towards an early grave._

 

**Allemagne – 1944.**

 

_«The procedure has already started.»_

 

Les mots dansent, à la fois vides et porteurs d'un sens sur lequel il ne peut pas mettre le doigt.

Il ne se rappelle de rien. Il se rappelle de la peur, du vide, d'un cri.

Il est terrifié. Il sait une chose. Il n'est pas mort. Les morts ne ressentent pas la terreur.

Ses yeux peinent à s'ouvrir. Le reste de son corps ne lui répond pas. Sa vue est trouble. Il ne voit que du blanc. Puis des formes noires, mouvantes.

Ses paupières se ferment. Se rouvrent. Le rouge attire son regard.

Un traînée de sang à gauche de lui. Au niveau de son bras. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste.

Bucky veut hurler. Seul un râle sort de sa gorge. Inaudible entre les bourrasques de vent gelé.

Et le nom de Steve meurt sur ses lèvres.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Ils l'ont rattrapé. Bucky le sait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnaît l'allemand qu'ils parlent, il devine les entraves sur ses chevilles glacées.

Il ne comprend pas par quel malheur il est encore vivant. Il se souvient de la chute. Pas du choc. Il devrait être mort. Il aimerait l'être.

Une image lui vient en tête – la neige souillée de sang. Quand il entrouvre les yeux, les dirigeant vers le côté gauche de son corps étendu, il ne ressent aucune surprise. Simplement un désespoir insondable, à lui en donner la nausée.

Son bras est amputé au-dessus du coude.

Détournant le regard, c'est sur deux scientifiques penchés sur lui qu'il se concentre. L'un d'eux sourit – une expression de joie sadique qui lui glace le sang. Il jette quelques mots en allemand, et l'autre rit. Puis il sort un papier de sa poche, qu'il agite sous les yeux de Bucky – et ce dernier a l'impression qu'une chappe de plomb s'effondre sur ses épaules quand il reconnaît la photo de Steve qu'il avait prise lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Ils rient encore entre eux comme s'il n'était pas là, dans leur stupide allemand qu'il n'a jamais davantage rêvé de comprendre, puis finalement le premier lâche dans un anglais approximatif, avec son accent germanique à couper au couteau :

 

« Alors comme ça on est ami avec _Captain America_ ?

\- Ami ? réplique son acolyte. Garder une photo comme ça, ça ne me semble pas très amical.

\- Exact. Dégénéré, crache-t-il, et Bucky n'a jamais senti autant de mépris dans la voix d'un homme. Les gens comme toi, Hitler les laisse crever dans les camps comme des chiens. Mais tu es un chanceux. Zola n'est pas Hitler. »

 

Puis il échange des mots avec l'autre, en allemand de nouveau, à voix basse – comme si Bucky aurait pu les comprendre même s'ils s'étaient exprimés dans un volume intelligible. Puis les mots en anglais claquent à nouveau.

 

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que l'on te traitera mieux que du bétail, ceci dit. Tu penses que le bétail porte un nom ? ajoute-t-il, se tournant vers son collègue.

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'on le marque. »

 

Sur ces mots, il arrache d'un coup sec la plaque militaire accrochée au cou de Bucky.

 

« Barnes, James B. C'est ton nom, _sergent_ ? » ironise-t-il avec mépris.

 

Bucky ne répond pas. Il ne les regarde même plus. Il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Il ne peut pas non plus regarder son membre fantôme. Ni fermer les yeux. Alors il reste immobile, les yeux dans le vague, essayant de s'échapper quelques instants de sa prison physique.

Il ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi terrifié. Depuis le début de la guerre, il pensait que la mort était la pire menace, et elle ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'existent des sorts bien pires. Et il sait que le tuer serait trop facile pour eux, trop rapide. Il n'a pas peur de mourir. Mais être à la merci de ces scientifiques nazis – c'est un tout nouveau degré d'horreur.

Pendant quelques minutes, c'est le silence – celui qui lui a arraché sa plaque s'est même éloigné du lit. Son coeur bat toujours la chamade, mais il respire tant qu'il le peut, profite du répit.

Des bruits de pas résonnent, et Bucky voit le scientifique revenir, poussant un baril devant lui. La fumée qui virevoltent et le crépitement qu'il entend ne font aucun doute sur le contenu du récipient : ils ont fait du feu dedans. Quand il voit le scientifique tenir la photo de Steve à bout de bras, au-dessus du baril, il veut protester, mais il ne peut rien dire.

 

« Voilà ce qu'on va lui faire, à ton Captain », et le scientifique lâche la photo dans les flammes.

 

Sur le coup, Bucky pense qu'il ne va rien faire d'autre avec le feu. Que ce n'est qu'un accessoire de plus dans un acte théâtral écrit dans le seul but de le déstabiliser. Il se trompe.

Lourdement.

 

« Peut-être que tu aurais préféré les camps, après tout », lâche le scientifique avec un sourire retors.

 

Il saisit une pince en fer et la met dans le baril. Quand il la ressort, il en retire un morceau de métal.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Bucky pour reconnaître sa plaque.

Deux pour comprendre comment ils comptent le _marquer_.

Le métal brûlant s'appuie contre sa poitrine et il hurle, un cri pitoyable de bête à l'agonie. La douleur transperce son corps entier, jusqu'à son dos qui s'arque sous les spasmes de souffrance. Sa voix couvre même les rires des scientifiques.

Quand il croit que son corps ne peut plus encaisser, qu'il va s'évanouir, la plaque quitte sa peau embrasée.

Il ferme les yeux. S'adonne à la douleur. Espère qu'elle va le tuer.

Une nouvelle vague le poignarde, dans l'épaule. Ils lui _arrachent le bras_. Il ne peut plus crier – il abandonne.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

_«You are to be the new fist of HYDRA.»_

 

Il ouvre les yeux. Il reconnaît cette voix. Il ne voit pas sa tête, mais il sait que c'est le savant fou d'HYDRA.

D'abord il ne bouge pas, jouant encore le paralysé assommé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons le temps que ses yeux entrouverts analysent la scène.

Il est dans un de ces lits blancs, comme quand il s'était réveillé avec une aiguille dans le bras. Comme quand ils l'ont brûlé. Cauchemar ou réalité ? Il ne peut pas le dire – il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Autour de lui, des hommes s'affairent. En blouse blanche. Encore des scientifiques. Des cliquetis métalliques se font entendre. Inquiétants.

Il ne sera pas encore leur rat de laboratoire.

Le sang remonte peu à peu dans son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il recouvre sa conscience, ce sang brûlant qui n'est pas le sien, et avec, la douleur.

Au départ, ce n'est qu'un fourmillement désagréable dans son épaule gauche.

Puis son corps s'embrase quand il essaie de bouger son bras.

Il ne voit pas de chair – que du métal. Une prothèse. Un corps étranger.

Il ne rêvait pas. Ils l'ont amputé. Transformé. Chair et métal.

Un scientifique se tourne vers lui, et Bucky reconnaît l'expression qui décompose son visage. La peur.

Il fait bien d'être terrifié.

Le nouveau poing d'HYDRA ? Il sera plutôt le poing qui les tuera tous.

Ses doigts métalliques se referment sur la gorge du scientifique dans un écoeurant craquement d'os. Bucky est horrifié par sa propre force. Par le monstre que cette prothèse fait de lui.

Alors qu'il lâche le corps, il sent une piqûre dans sa cuisse, et il n'entend que quelques mots avant de sombrer, _«put him on ice»_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Out on the front doorstep, drinking from a paper cup_

_You won't remember this_

_Living beyond your years, acting out all their fears_

_You'll feel it in your chest._

 

**Sibérie.**

 

Il est entouré d'arbres et de neige. Etendu dans l'immensité blanche, à terre. Nu. Sa gorge brûle et sa poitrine semble comprimée, trop étroite pour contenir son coeur battant. Il se redresse et tousse à en cracher ses poumons, tousse jusqu'à réaliser que le geste est plus traumatisant qu'apaisant pour son corps douloureux.

Il reprend lentement contrôle de ses muscles, ses os craquant sinistrement quand il active ses articulations l'une après l'autre. Il regarde ses mains, poings serrés, l'un de chair et l'autre de métal. Il lui semble saisir un caractère saugrenu à cette vision, mais il ne différencie déjà plus ce qui est normal de ce qui ne l'est pas. Tout ce qui attire son attention est un morceau de papier tombé au sol quand il a déplié ses doigts de fer. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaie de le retrouver dans la neige malgré sa vue trouble, et c'est la couleur écarlate de l'écriture inscrite sur le papier qui lui permet de l'apercevoir. Il essaie de déchiffrer, mais les caractères lui sont inconnus. Perplexe, il retourne le papier, pour cette fois tomber sur un mot inscrit en anglais. _Longing_.

Il ne comprend pas – il ne désire rien. Il n'est pas en position de s'autoriser telle futilité. Il n'a pas de désirs – il a des besoins. Boire. Manger. Se mettre en sécurité. D'une certaine manière, il sait que l'immobilité ne lui apportera rien de tout cela. Alors il se lève.

Et il court.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Il pensait essayer de compter les jours, mais le temps n'existe plus. Tout ce qui importe est de rester en vie. Et, dans cette optique, tout ce qui ne concerne pas sa survie est inapproprié.

Il a fait sa première erreur en trouvant la rivière. Il a bu tout son soûl, ignorant les protestations de son ventre alourdi à chaque gorgée. Puis il est reparti, errant dans la forêt des heures et des heures, dormant un peu quand son corps ne pouvait plus avancer, puis repartant. Jusqu'à ce que la soif le titille à nouveau, ainsi que la faim, creusant un vide presque tangible dans son estomac. Les deux pièces se sont vite emboîtées : si lui a soif, les autres animaux de la forêt aussi – et s'il a faim, ce sont eux qui en paieront le prix.

Au terme d'autres heures de marche, il finit par retrouver une rivière, peut-être la même s'il tourne en rond, peut-être une autre s'il a réellement avancé – encore qu'il est difficile d'avancer sans but autre que celui de survivre.

Il se couche dans la neige, se recouvrant de poudreuse autant que faire se peut, le vent cinglant son visage, et attend.

Lorsqu'une biche s'approche de la rivière, s'appuyant sur ses frêles antérieurs pour y boire, il se jette. Trop tard. Elle s'éloigne en plusieurs enjambées paniquées. En s'efforçant de contenir sa rage, il recule jusqu'à son emplacement de départ, remarquant un mot gravé sur l'écorce de l'arbre – encore une fois en caractères étrangers et en anglais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu que de traduire une langue qu'il n'identifie même pas.

 _Rusted_.

Rouillé, il l'est, et il songe un instant à écraser son poing dans le tronc pour rendre illisible ce mot qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une triste vérité. Mais il se contient, se dissimule à nouveau dans la neige, et attend.

Il ne compte pas le gibier qui passe, cerfs, lapins et autres biches, ni le nombre d'animaux sur lesquels il s'est jeté. Et, sur un coup d'adrénaline plus fort que les autres, il attrappe les postérieurs d'une biche.

Il tombe au sol sur le corps affolé de la bête, qui essaie de donner des coups de sabot pour se débarrasser de son assaillant. Sans succès. D'une torsion de son bras métallique, il lui brise le cou.

Une fois qu'il a entièrement dépecé la biche, sa peau déchirée à moitié par ses doigts de fer, à moitié par un roc tranchant qu'il a trouvé au bord de la rivière, et qu'il a dévoré tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'en reste qu'un amas d'os, des lambeaux de peau, une tête sauvagement arrachée et une effusion de sang souillant la neige.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Les cadavres d'animaux ainsi démembrés jonchent sa route. Un spectacle, désolant au départ, qui fait maintenant comme partie du paysage. La neige immaculée lui parait trop propre, trop lisse. Le sang et les traces de luttes animent le tableau, faute de l'égayer. Au moins, il a déjà oublié la sensation d'avoir l'estomac vide. Ses mouvements ont gagné en vitesse et en précision. Sans doute en férocité, aussi. Son arrivée a enfin bouleversé l'ordre animal régnant dans la forêt. C'est lui qui est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, maintenant. Il est le prédateur ultime.

Quand le soleil perce à travers les feuilles, lui caressant les paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent, il aperçoit des marques dans la neige à quelques mètres de lui. Elles peuvent dater de cinq minutes comme de trois heures, l'absence de vent les aura empêchées d'être recouvertes. Deux mots sont cette fois inscrits. _Seventeen_. _Daybreak_.

Il tente brièvement de les accorder. Dix-sept levers de soleil ? Est-ce une manière de lui dire combien de temps il a passé là ? Ou bien le nombre a-t-il un sens tout autre ?

Il renonce à comprendre. Ce jeu de piste le lasse. Il efface les mots d'un revers de main, et reprend sa route.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

 _Furnace_.

Une fournaise alors qu'on l'a lâché dans une forêt enneigée ? Etrangement, il n'a pas souffert une seule fois du froid, cependant le mot lui semble tellement hors de contexte qu'il l'ignore. Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'une violente décharge électrique lui transperce le corps, le faisant tomber à terre, pantelant et de la bave au coin des lèvres. Provenant de son bras métallique. Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à ce qu'il se remette du choc, il griffe furieusement son épaule gauche sans réfléchir, essayant vainement de s'arracher le bras.

Il saigne bien vite, la douleur se répand dans son corps entier, mais rien n'y fait. Des lambeaux de sa propre peau s'agglutinent sous ses ongles tâchés d'écarlate. De rage, il hurle, et le bruit émis résonne dans ses tympans comme un cri plus animal que n'importe lequel des grognements qu'il a pu entendre dans la forêt. Une nouvelle décharge se répand, et cette fois il n'essaie pas de s'en relever. Il s'adonne à la douleur, il l'accueille au plus profond de ses entrailles comme il accepte enfin la prothèse qui en est la source, inhumaine et pourtant indéniablement part de lui. Puis il ferme les yeux.

Une seconde ou une heure, il ne saurait le dire, mais quand ses paupières se rouvrent, les griffures sont déjà des cicatrices blanchâtres au niveau de la jointure entre peau et métal. Un brasier latent s'est emparé de son épaule et de ses veines, cependant, lui faisant enfin comprendre le sens du mot.

Il _est_ la fournaise.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Le mot suivant est incompréhensible. _Nine_. Cependant, quand il s'endort, son sommeil ordinairement vide se trouve hanté d'un monstre à neuf têtes dont le nom ne lui revient pas au réveil.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

 _Benign_.

Le mot est marqué au fer sur le flanc de la biche dont il brise le cou sans concession. Il prend à peine le temps de lire avant de lui ouvrir la peau. Il n'inflige pas de coups bénins. Plus maintenant. Seulement des attaques mortelles.

Une fois rassasié, il se remet à courir. La neige n'a pas fondu d'un centimètre, pourtant il lui semble qu'une piste est tracée. Il n'en est qu'à moitié surpris. Il n'est pas naïf, il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas seul. On l'observe, on le suit comme on le précède, tous ces mots ne sont qu'un jeu. Et il sait que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, qu'il suive ce chemin qu'on lui a tracé dans la poudreuse : il répugne à l'idée de s'y plier, mais espère que s'il obéit docilement, il comprendra enfin le véritable but de cette mascarade. Alors il suit la piste à grandes enjambées, jusqu'à tomber sur un embranchement. Une pancarte en bois est planté sur le côté droit du chemin.

 _Homecoming_.

Un piège. S'il avait réellement un foyer, on ne lui en indiquerait pas la direction. Et il n'en a plus, de toute façon.

A gauche, la pancarte indique _one_. Il y réfléchit en courant de ce côté-là de la forêt. Peut-être est-il question d'accepter tout ce qu'on lui a infligé. Il ne fait qu'un avec la souffrance, la solitude, sa prothèse et son animalité violence. C'est ce qu'il est.

¤ ¤ ¤

 

En quelques minutes de course, il se retrouve au bord d'une falaise. Sous ses yeux, l'immensité enneigée s'étend. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Des images déchirent son esprit, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en saisir. Il sait qu'il a peur. Envie de hurler. Il n'en fait rien.

Le dernier mot n'a pas à lui être donné, il le reconnaît comme une évidence, même si ses souvenirs sont trop lointains pour qu'il en comprenne le sens.

Une petite piqûre se fait ressentir à la base de son cou, et le temps qu'il y mette la main pour tater une petite fléchette plantée dans son épiderme, ses jambes sont sciées, paralysées par le poison qui s'est déjà sournoisement frayé un chemin dans ses veines. L'instant d'après, un homme est penché sur lui, un livre rouge dans les mains, et récite sans lui jeter un regard : « _Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car._ »

Il referme le livre, et cette fois ses prunelles glaciales fixent l'homme à sa merci.

« _Good morning, soldier_. »

Son esprit divague, pourtant avant de perdre connaissance, il s'entend répondre.

« _Ready to comply._ »

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Your hands protect the flames_

_From the wild winds around you._

 

**Russie – 2015.**

 

D'autres souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il se rappelle de grands yeux verts et d'une flamboyante chevelure rousse. Il se rappelle de ses lèvres, de ses mains sur son corps et de son propre coeur, battant. Le goût de sa peau et le léger bruit de sa respiration. Sa voix rauque jurant en russe. Le froid de l'hiver qui n'avait jamais pu glacer leurs corps brûlants. Rien entre eux. Personne, même si on aurait essayé de les déchirer à n'importe quel prix si quoi que ce soit s'était su. Pas de vêtements, pas de barrières, seulement leurs peaux pour séparer leurs coeurs. Proches. Mais jamais assez.

Ce sont les souvenirs qu'il ne partagera pas avec Steve. Pas encore, du moins – certainement jamais. Ceux-là n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Il aimerait que Steve soit là, cependant. Parce qu'il se sent seul, parce que ces quelques soirs passés avec lui à remuer ses souvenirs ont suffi à rendre fades les nuits noires livré à lui-même. Et parce que plus il essaie de se rappeler du visage de la femme, plus les traits de Steve s'imposent à sa mémoire.

Puis les yeux désireux s'emplissent de terreur, les gémissements de plaisir se font suppliants, sa main métallique se ferme sur une gorge pâle qu'il sent palpiter.

Il n'y a pas de sang, juste un craquement sinistre, définitif.

Il crache une bile immonde dans le lavabo, rien qui ne lave le visage sans vie de Steve avec lequel son subconscient le torture.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Standing on a cliff face_

_Highest fall you'll ever grace_

_It scares me half to death._

 

**Base d'HYDRA, Washington – 2014.**

 

Il est sur le point de mourir et il ne possède pas assez de souvenirs pour que sa vie défile devant ses yeux.

Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_. Est-il Bucky ? Qui est Bucky et lui, qui est-il ? Le soldat ? Un animal ? Davantage ? Peut-il être davantage que ce que l'on a fait de lui ?

Pantin, amnésique, meurtrier, bête. Il est tout cela mais a-t-il déjà été plus, pour quelqu'un d' _autre_ que ses supérieurs ? Il a obéi à ces derniers, il a tué pour eux, mais pas cette fois.

Ces grands yeux bleus, ce froncement de sourcils perplexe, le bouclier aux couleurs des Etats-Unis, cette voix, tout jusqu'à l'attitude de sa cible cogne dans sa tête, il se repasse la scène inlassablement, sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette impression de déjà-vu. Il n'a jamais eu pour ainsi dire de souvenirs, seulement des flashs, détonnants de couleur dans son monde en noir et blanc, mais jamais ce sentiment palpable de _familiarité_.

Il connaît cet homme – et peut-être est-il le seul lien entre le soldat, et l'ère d' _avant_.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

 

Il reconnaît la voix. Rumlow. Il déglutit, mais ne se retourne pas. Son doigt se verrouille sur la gâchette du pistolet qu'il tient fermement collé contre sa tempe. Sous ses yeux, le sol à quelques mètres en contrebas. Pas assez haut pour que la chute soit fatale – la majorité de la base au sommet de laquelle il est monté est construite en sous-sol – mais il ne compte pas se tuer en tombant. Ceci a déjà échoué – c'est la seule chose dont il se rappelle.

 

« Soldat ! »

 

Il prend une grande inspiration et se retourne, sa mâchoire crispée à en faire mal. Rumlow est bien là, face à lui, désarmé et ses mains tendues mettant bien ce point en évidence, mais le soldat voit sans problème les agents munis de fusil qui s'avancent pour le prendre à revers.

Qu'ils essaient.

 

« Je connaissais l'homme sur le pont. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois le tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois _tous_ les tuer ?

\- Ces gens menacent notre travail, soldat. L'homme a essayé de te tuer. Tu t'es défendu.

\- Non. Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus. Il me connaissait.

\- Il a essayé de te déstabiliser ! Tu vas te laisser avoir comme ça par un imbécile ?

\- Mais je le connaissais ! », crie-t-il alors.

 

Sa gorge brûle, il sent une sueur froide le long de sa nuque, mais tout cela lui est égal. Pour une fois, il est en position de force – pour une fois, il peut se faire entendre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt. Est-ce arrivé sans qu'il s'en rappelle ? Ou bien n'a-t-il jamais voulu quoi que ce soit avant cet instant ?

 

« Pose le pistolet, soldat, lui enjoint calmement Rumlow. Pose-le et on pourra discuter.

\- Dites-moi qui c'était ou je tire ! »

 

Pendant un instant, il a peur que ses menaces échouent. Peut-être ne leur est-il pas aussi précieux qu'il le pense – ou plutôt qu'il l'espère – ; mais Rumlow soupire avant de lâcher :

 

« Il s'appelle Steve. »

 

 _Steve_. Un nom étranger et familier à la fois. Les cinq lettres se prennent dans le tourbillon incessant de ses pensées, et inconsciemment, il baisse un peu son arme.

Une piqûre irradie aussitôt son cou, tétanisant ses muscles. Il tombe à genoux, et avant que le sédatif ne lui ferme paupières, ses yeux noyés de larmes captent le rictus orgueilleux, victorieux de Rumlow.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Le bruit métallique le réveille. Il entrouvre les yeux, remarque qu'ils l'ont assis dans le laboratoire, torse nu, et il reconnaît le bruit des soudures qui réparent son bras métallique.

D'une part, seul son bras de chair est attaché – sans doute avaient-ils espéré que le sédatif ferait plus longtemps effet.

Mais, d'autre part, il sait très bien que c'est dans ce fauteuil qu'il a à chaque fois été torturé. Son incartade ne restera pas impunie. Cependant, il n'en regrette pas une seconde. Il a enfin une raison de refuser la torture, les meurtres, il a un nom. Steve.

Le train, la chute, son sang qui macule la neige, un scientifique. Un cri désespéré. Steve.

Il se redresse d'une seule impulsion, envoie au loin le scientifique qui s'occupait de son bras. Aussitôt des fusils sont braqués sur lui. Mais il reste immobile, le coeur battant à tout rompre, prêt à se défendre.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

C'est Pierce, dans la salle d'à côté. Soudainement, ses pulsions de rébellion lui paraissent stupides, superficielles. La peur noue vicieusement ses entrailles.

 

« D'après Rumlow, il a essayé de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ils l'ont neutralisé de peu.

\- Et où peut-il trouver de telles idées ?

\- C'est inédit, monsieur, je n'en sais...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous paie si vous n'êtes même pas foutu de régler ce genre de disfonctionnement ?!

\- Les interventions sur son cerveau semblent de moins en moins efficaces, monsieur.

\- Alors augmentez leur puissance.

\- Aucun homme ne pourrait le supporter, monsieur...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche, vous entendez ? Je vous ai commandé une arme, je veux qu'elle _fonctionne_. Alors je me fiche bien que vous le détruisiez. Brisez son mental, son cerveau, ce que vous voulez, réduisez-le à l'état de légume s'il le faut, tant qu'il _obéit_ !

\- D'accord. Monsieur... Il est instable. Imprévisible... »

 

Un bruit de pas le coupe. Pierce passe la grille qui fait office de porte. Il avance au milieu des agents qui tiennent le soldat en joue, mains désarmées en évidence, suivi de Rumlow, toujours aussi suffisant et sûr de lui. Il n'a pas peur, car il sait pertinemment qu'il mène la danse. C'est le soldat qui suinte la terreur désormais.

 

« Au rapport. »

 

Le soldat ne répond pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il s'efforce de ne plus regarder Pierce, de ne voir que le flash qu'il vient d'obtenir. Il veut en tirer le plus possible. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

 

« Au rapport, immédiatement. »

 

Toujours pas de réponse. Pierce s'approche de sa démarche de prédateur, et se baisse jusqu'à être à son niveau. La gifle vole, sans même que le soldat ait le temps de la voir arriver. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Mais il aura séché bien assez vite. Et, bien assez vite aussi, sa mémoire sera privée de cet instant – ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

 

« L'homme sur le pont, lâche le soldat. Qui était-ce ? »

 

Il a un prénom, mais se garde bien de le dire. Il veut en tirer davantage. Il veut gagner du temps sur l'inévitable.

 

« Tu l'as rencontré cette semaine pendant une mission, répond Pierce.

\- Je le connaissais.

\- Le travail que tu as effectué a été un bienfait pour l'humanité, dit Pierce après avoir tiré un tabouret – ces mots, le soldat les connaît, il le sait sans même se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'on les lui a martelés. Tu as forgé ce siècle. Et j'ai besoin que tu le fasses encore. La société oscille entre ordre et chaos. Demain matin, nous allons lui donner une impulsion. Mais si tu ne fais plus ton boulot, je ne pourrais pas faire le mien. Et HYDRA ne pourra pas donner au monde la liberté qu'il mérite.

\- Mais je le connaissais », répète-t-il.

 

Pierce soupire et se relève. Son ton est sans appel quand il ordonne :

 

« Préparez-le.

\- Mais il est sorti de cryo depuis trop longtemps, objecte un scientifique.

\- Alors, effacez-le, et reprogrammez-le. »

 

Il se laisse plaquer contre le dossier du fauteuil par les scientifiques, mord dans le protège-dent sans protester. Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il ne veut se concentrer que sur une chose – le souvenir qui lui est revenu. Steve. Un visage, un prénom. C'est tout ce qu'il veut emporter dans son lavage de cerveau. Steve.

Mais quand les électrochocs frappent son crâne, ses cris ont tôt fait de lui faire oublier ce prénom.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Russie – 2016.**

 

Steve sait que tout est de sa faute. Bucky a été torturé parce qu'il le connaissait. Il a essayé de se tuer parce qu'il essayait de se rappeler d'eux. Et au final, il n'a été utilisé comme une arme que pour déstabiliser Steve. Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le droit de s'aimer – et n'ont jamais cessé d'en payer le prix.

Alors, quand Bucky lui propose de rester dormir au bar, Steve décline. Prétendant qu'il ne veut pas s'imposer. Il veut rester. Réellement. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis la première fois qu'il a foulé le tapis de neige du village. Mais il ne le mérite pas.

Il sera mieux seul dans sa tente, avec le vent fracassant pour seule compagnie, ce vent dont le bruit l'empêchera au moins d'écouter ses sombres pensées.

Un bon mois est passé entre leurs avancées hésitantes, des journées se sont écoulées pour n'obtenir que quelques mots sur un souvenir, et Steve est éprouvé. Il a même perdu le compte du temps qui passe, sans agenda pour structurer sa vie. Il sait seulement qu'entre temps, Noël et le nouvel an sont passés à cause des vibrements incessants de son téléphone – qu'il n'aurait pas regardé autrement. Il n'y en a pas un auquel il a répondu.

Une nouvelle année qui commence – mais il a cessé de les compter, aussi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_You put up your defenses when you leave_

_You leave because you're certain of who you want to be_

_You're putting on your armor when you leave_

_And you leave because you're certain of who you want to be._

 

**Washington – 2014.**

 

Sa mission. Sa mission. _Sa mission_.

Il martelle ces mots au rythme des coups qu'il porte à l'autre, étendu sous le poids de son corps, presque inerte. Le soldat est seul à se battre, l'autre semble avoir abandonné tout instinct de survie.

Sa mission. Il s'enferme dans le mot. Une mission dont il paiera cher l'échec. Il frappe, il frappe. Il ne sait même plus qui il frappe. Sa cible ou un de ces agents qui l'ont torturé ? Vers qui sa haine se dirige-t-elle ?

L'autre entrouvre ses yeux, et même dans le vague, ses prunelles bleutées semblent fixer le soldat. Lui les regarde, en tout cas. Leur couleur éveille un étrange sentiment en lui. Il y voit la chaleur, l'été – tout ce qui a été glacé par l'hiver. L'hiver. C'est ce qu'il est – le soldat de l'hiver.

Ce qu'il est ou ce qu'on a fait de lui ?

Il n'est l'ami de personne, peu importe ce que prétend l'autre, il n'est pas _James Buchanan Barnes_ , il est le soldat, le poing meurtrier d'HYDRA, le fantôme.

Le fantôme de qui ? De l'homme qu'il passe à tabac, sans raison, simplement parce que _ce sont les ordres_ ?

Il n'a pas le droit de se poser des questions. Il le sait. Il n'a pas non plus le droit d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, c'est le cas. Quand il lit la souffrance sur le visage de l'autre, il _ressent_. La souffrance, il l'a déjà vue chez bien d'autres, la souffrance, le désespoir et pire encore, mais rien de tout cela ne l'a jamais traversé de cette manière. Ce n'est pas simplement la conscience que ce qu'il fait est mal – qui serait-il pour différencier le mal du bien ? –, c'est une véritable douleur, tangible, qui lui comprime la cage thoracique à la seule vision de l'homme qui lâche prise sous ses coups.

_« I'm with you till the end of the line. »_

Tels sont les mots lâchés par l'autre, dans une expiration douloureuse, comme si prononcer ces paroles était plus important que le besoin vital de retrouver son souffle. Le soldat ne comprend pas comment il est possible de faire passer quoi que ce soit avant un besoin. Et pourtant, c'est ce que lui-même est en train de faire. L'héliporteur est en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux, la surface agitée du Potomac se rapproche dangereusement, et il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa cible, qui semble lutter contre la perte de connaissance pour le regarder.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que son poing, encore en l'air, prêt à s'écraser sur le visage déjà tuméfié de l'autre, s'agrippe à une poutre alors qu'un réacteur de l'héliporteur entraîne dans sa chute la surface instable sur laquelle ils se battaient. Ainsi accroché, ne faisant que retarder une chute inévitable, il ne peut détourner le regard du corps de Steve qui heurte les flots.

Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de se laisser tomber.

Il parvient à attraper Steve en quelques brasses. Mais même avec son organisme boosté par le sérum, regagner la surface avec un poids mort dans les bras s'apparente à du suicide. Il s'agite désespérément, à bout de souffle. Un bras qui essaie de les tirer vers le haut, l'autre cramponné au corps de l'autre comme si la survie du soldat dépendait de lui, et non le contraire. Durant tout ce temps à lutter contre le courant et la tentation de se laisser entraîner vers le fond, il se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie de sauver un homme qu'il s'est donné tant de mal à pourchasser. Aucune réponse ne lui vient, bien sûr. Mais d'un coup, ses pieds foulent la terre ferme. Il respire.

Il traîne le corps toujours inconscient jusqu'à la rive, laisse ses yeux l'examiner un instant.

 _Il le connaît_.

Un tremblement des paupières de l'autre, et le soldat est déjà parti, laissant le spectacle de destruction derrière lui.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Russie – 2016.**

 

Une fois encore, Steve réalise combien le poids de la vérité peut être écrasant. Il voulait savoir, mais c'est un luxe qui l'accable plus qu'autre chose. C'est un apprentissage cher payé. Cependant, même si ces quelques jours durant lesquels Bucky s'est ouvert à lui l'ont comme enfermé dans un étau, c'est un fardeau qu'il ne regrette pas de porter. Il est là où il doit être – là ou il souffre, et où Bucky souffre également, mais il ne saurait espérer leur rédemption d'une quelconque autre manière.

Steve ne trouve plus de mots, mais cela semble convenir à Bucky, qui s'est étendu dans la neige dès qu'il a eu fini de parler. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à disparaître, le crépuscule se fait déjà sombre – le meilleur moment pour chasser, d'après Bucky. Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, une biche apparait sur une rive de la rivière. Steve sourit tristement en se rappelant du récit de son ami, et du fait que les biches sont tout ce qu'il a chassé et mangé pendant des jours. Il ne sursaute même pas quand le coup de feu explose, vite suivi de la chute de l'animal. Pourtant, Bucky ne bouge pas. Et le silence devient soudainement lourd, jusqu'à ce que le brun hausse la voix.

 

« Je t'ai raconté tout ça en espérant que ça te dégoûterait, que tu n'oserais plus me regarder en face. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir que tu partes. »

 

Steve acquiesce. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire – tout ce à quoi il pense ne semble pas approprié. Inutile de dire qu'il a aussi envie de rester alors qu'il sait qu'il devra tôt ou tard rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Il ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Si le temps ici semble suspendu, les choses ne cessent jamais de bouger à l'extérieur. Les Avengers finiront par avoir besoin de lui. Il a eu beau essayer désespérément de s'en détacher ces derniers jours, il est et reste Captain America. Le rôle lui colle à la peau, bien que son bouclier lui semble plus lourd à porter à chaque fois qu'il le saisit. Et son escale en Russie a plus que duré. Rester ici est inenvisageable. Mais laisser Bucky alors qu'il l'a à peine retrouvé, alors que ce dernier commence enfin à s'ouvrir à Steve, l'est tout autant. Ce serait un abandon de plus.

 

« On devrait rentrer, non ? » suggère finalement Steve en remarquant que la nuit est presque tombée.

 

Il fait mine de se lever, mais Bucky lui touche doucement le bras, et Steve se fige.

 

« J'aimerais rester encore un peu. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

 

Steve commence à fatiguer, et ses muscles à s'engourdir après tout ce temps passé immobile dans la neige, pourtant il ne songe même pas à refuser. Il semble si rare que Bucky réclame quelque chose – Steve est incapable de ruiner le moment.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Steve se couche à son tour dans la neige et, le contact lui rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance, il se met soudainement à agiter les bras sans pouvoir contrôler le sourire euphorique qui s'empare de ses lèvres.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâche Bucky.

\- Un ange de neige, répond Steve – et cela lui semble puéril à la minute où il le dit à haute voix, mais peu importe. On faisait ça quand on était gosses. Quand il neigeait assez pour que personne ne circule dans notre rue, on se couchait dans la neige en travers de la route et on faisait ça. Ma mère nous engueulait tout le temps parce qu'elle avait peur que l'on tombe malade – enfin, surtout moi. Mais on le refaisait à chaque fois.

\- C'est débile », juge Bucky avec un froncement de sourcils.

 

Cinq minutes après, cependant, il est en train d'étudier consciencieusement les gestes de Steve pour les reproduire. Lorsque leurs deux anges sont assez creusés dans la poudreuse, ils restent simplement couchés par terre.

 

« Vous pouvez voir le ciel comme ça, à Washington ? demande Bucky.

\- Non, répond Steve après avoir levé les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Trop de pollution.

\- Ca me fait me sentir minuscule. Et je me dis que si je suis minuscule, alors peut-être que mes actes ne sont pas si énormes. Je sais que c'est totalement con, que tout ce que j'ai fait a eu des conséquences terribles. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, tout ça paraîtra petit.

\- A part à la guerre, je n'ai jamais tué intentionnellement, lâche Steve après une légère réflexion. Ca ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas pu sauver certaines personnes. Les familles de ceux que j'ai laissés mourir me détestent sans doute autant que si je les avais tués de mes propres mains. Et je me sens coupable. Parfois, ça m'empêche de dormir. Penser à tous ces innocents que je n'ai pas pu sauver, et que les autres appellent des victimes collatérales. Peut-être que ce n'est pas directement de ma faute, mais est-ce que ça me rend moins responsable ? Quand un building prend feu, est-ce que je ne suis pas responsable d'avoir choisi d'évacuer un étage en en condamnant un autre ? J'ai autant de sang sur les mains que toi, et ça me hante.

\- Comment tu supportes ça ?

\- J'essaie d'accepter que parfois, des choses terribles arrivent indépendamment de ma volonté. Que j'en suis en partie responsable, mais pas fautif. Et je me promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois. »

 

Bucky acquiesce lentement, puis observe à mi-voix :

 

« Tu sais que ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ?

\- Oui, admet Steve avec un sourire triste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je cesserai de me sentir coupable.

\- Je suis assez sûr que ça ne m'a pas dérangé de mourir pour toi.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir. »

 

Quand Steve regarde Bucky, ce dernier a toujours la tête tournée vers le ciel. Sa paix apparente est le plus beau cadeau que Steve aurait jamais pu espérer. Sa paix et sa beauté, car il est magnifique, encore plus que la plaine enneigée et l'immense voûte étoilée.

Et Bucky doit avoir remarqué son regard insistant car rapidement sa main se tend vers Steve et naturellement, leurs doigts se retrouvent entremêlés. Peu importe combien sa conscience lui crie qu'il ne mérite pas cela, cette fois, Steve sait qu'il restera avec Bucky pour la nuit.

 


End file.
